


i can teach you how to be just like me

by aethereality



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, Murder, Unrequited Crush, fun fact - the guy who she kills? it's luis, one sided crush, unhealthy crush, vannie questions her life decisions, violence but it doesnt get too bad or graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethereality/pseuds/aethereality
Summary: Vannie's first victim was an accident that leaves her questioning other aspects of her life.
Kudos: 11





	i can teach you how to be just like me

“...Would you believe me if I told you I didn’t mean to do it?” Vannie laughed, awkwardly trying to make a joke out of the situation, before looking down at her at her hands.

There was blood. So much blood. It was streaked in her hair, reminiscent of her dye, and it was trailing down as a stark contrast to her neon clothes. A pool of it began to form around the body on the floor, and for a second all she could think about was how much of a bitch it would be to clean up. Cleaning up was usually her job, but when this was _her_ mess, who would help her? Maybe she’d finally meet Michael, maybe he’d get called in, but she supposed there was nothing wrong with William cleaning up after _her,_ to make a change.

The taller man walked over, watching as the body on the floor convulsed slightly, a sickening smirk on his face, looking like he was almost proud of Vannie, before giving it a sharp kick to its head. “You sure did a number on him.” He commented, flatly, as his grin morphed into something more reminiscent of worry. Maybe she had been spending too much time with him, after all.

There was a distinct metallic clink of something dropping to the floor, and she didn’t even register the knife landing by her feet. If she’d dropped it just a few seconds earlier, it would’ve lodged itself straight into her foot, although it wouldn’t have hurt her, probably just scratched her bright yellow platform trainers, the ones she spent a considerable amount of her student loan on. Not that it mattered now, of course, since she was kicked out of her university classes.

For a second she can hear the voice of one of her university tutors, saying she ‘shows promise’, and that it’d be a shame if she were to continue to not hand in her assignments, but Vannie ignored the warnings she had been given, like she had always done in life, knowing that someone _else_ thought she showed promise, too. Although, she remembered that William didn’t seem too impressed at the idea of her ‘dropping out’ of university. When he found out, after she lied and told him she had dropped out, the argument lasted for a while, with the both of them getting heated, and it even left Vannie feeling.. scared, for once. The way William had went from annoyed to incensed in a split second, leaving her stuttering (an awful nervous tic that she’d always had) and torn between standing her ground and slowly trying to back away, culminating in her pushing _him_ away with a force she didn’t even know she had… Nobody else had cared about her like that, enough to get concerned as much as he did. Hell, even now, with that look of worry on his face..

Whatever, Vannie. She knew she had to ignore her stupid, embarrassing fangirl crush, because William had made it apparent over and over that he _knows_ and that he doesn’t like her back like that, but still - she can’t help but wonder what if.

Still, she doubted anyone else in her class had even noticed she was missing. Sure, they recognised her by her hair and her bright clothes, but they didn’t talk to her outside of class. Nobody did. She was alone until she met William. She’ll be alone after he passes, or until he decides he’s bored or sick of her. Vannie knew it well enough by now.

Opening her eyes, she realised her face was in her hands, her mask thrown to the side and she swears she can hear the crack of one of the ears - or maybe it was her knees giving out as she hit the floor - and she ignored the tears threatening to spill from her eyes, about to ruin her meticulously applied eyeliner and eyeshadow. “I didn’t- I didn’t mean to..” She looked up at William, her face full of despair and her hair messy from the way she took her mask off, but her appearance was the least of her worries right now. “He just pushed me and I panicked and- oh fuck. Oh fuck. William I don’t know what to _do_ I-” Cutting herself off, Vannie looked up to William, seeing the way he shook his head at her, not the body on the floor, but _her_ and for a second it looked like he didn’t know what to do either.

His chest rising with a deep breath before sighing loudly, William dragged his hand across his forehead before looking down slowly towards Vannie, then down at his bloodied shoes that, admittedly, was his own fault, then mumbling to the younger girl. “We’ll fix it. We’ll clean up, like we always do, and it’ll be fine.” He spoke with more confidence than Vannie felt she could muster, and blindly, she believed him. Things _were_ going to be okay.


End file.
